


The Matchmaker

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Further Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Finch and Reese have their plans for New Year's Eve.  Bear has plans too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



“What are you doing New Year’s?” Finch asked Reese.

It was three days after Christmas and they were just tying up the final details after what had proved to be a surprisingly simple number which had come from the machine.

“Oh, you know, the usual, seeing a few friends, grabbing a few drinks,” Reese replied. “You?”

“Much the same. Having a quiet drink with a friend, sharing a meal.”

“Yeah. If I don’t see you before, have a good time.”

“Thank you. Happy New Year, Mr Reese.”

***

On the morning of December 31st, Reese’s phone rang.

“Finch,” he said, as he answered it. “Is there a number?”

“No, no there isn’t. It’s Bear.” Finch’s voice hesitated. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with him. I don’t suppose ... If you’ve got time before you meet your friends ... Um ...”

Reese already had his coat on. “I’m on my way.”

When Reese arrived Bear bounced around him happily, wagging his tail.

“I don’t understand it. He was dragging his leg and looking totally miserable just five minutes ago,” Finch said.

“Now I’m here, I might as well take Bear for a walk. Then if there is something wrong it should show up.”

“I don’t want to keep you from your friends.”

“It’s not a problem.”

Reese took Bear out and the dog bounded around happily until the moment when Reese whistled to him to say it was time to go home. Suddenly the dog raised a front leg and began to hobble towards him. Reese took the dog’s leg and felt it carefully, and inspected his paw, but could find nothing wrong. The dog limped all the way back.

Once they were inside Reese said, “You were right, Bear has got something wrong with his leg, but I can’t make out what it is. He came back refusing to stand on his left front paw all the way.”

“That’s strange. He was dragging his right back leg earlier.”

They both went to look at Bear, who was lying in his basket, his head over the edge conveying an air of total misery.

“Maybe I should stay for a while,” Reese said, “Just to see how he is.”

Bear wagged his tail pathetically.

“When are you meeting your friends?” Finch asked. “I don’t want you to be late.”

“We haven’t agreed a time,” Reese replied. “Or a place. What about you?”

“Actually, it’s the same,” Finch agreed.

“I could stay here, with Bear, while you went out, just to keep him company.”

“I could stay here, with you, to keep you company, while you kept Bear company.”

“What, and see in the New Year together?”

Finch nodded.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Reese said.

Apparently it sounded like a plan to Bear too, because he suddenly recovered use of all his legs and started bouncing round again.


End file.
